


Walk of Shame

by GiveMeYourGravy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stands, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeYourGravy/pseuds/GiveMeYourGravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of drunken friends with benefits. Harry Styles is out of the closet. Zayn Malik is confused about his sexuality. If you ask him, he's straight, but he can't help but feel this twinge in his pants every time he's around an attractive male. Then one day, Zayn gave into temptation. And it's all gone downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now I'M Doing the Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> One Step, Two Steps!
> 
>  
> 
> Counting Tiles on the Floor!
> 
>  
> 
> Three Steps, Four Steps!
> 
>  
> 
> Guess This Means That I'm a Whore!
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> Make the Elevator, Come A Little Faster! 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm Pushing All the Buttons!
> 
>  
> 
> But Nothing's Happening!
> 
>  
> 
> Please God, Don't Let Anybody See Me!
> 
>  
> 
> Please God, I'll Do Anything You Ask of Me!
> 
>  
> 
> I Promise, No More Walks of Shame!
> 
>  
> 
> So walk this way!
> 
>  
> 
> We're walking, we're walking...
> 
>  
> 
> -Walk of Shame by P!nk
> 
> Italics are from the previous night...

\--Zayn's POV--

I woke up in a bed in a room that I didn't recognize. I couldn't help but smile at couldn't help but smile because I had obviously gotten laid last night. My eyes widened in surprise when I turned to see that the stunning hot bird next to me, was actually a tattooed curly haired male. I stared at his chest for a moment in confusion. Hoping that if I stared long enough, breasts would appear. My eyes traveled up the tattooed chest of the male to find the soft, almost feminine face with full lips and a full head of curls. Maybe I'd gotten confused in my drunken state? 

When I slowly stood from the bed, I winced in pain and collapsed, thankful for the ground that broke my fall. Well, that answered the question about me getting confused and thinking that it was a chick I was going home with last night. Chicks do NOT have dicks. I didn't move an inch, just laying face down on the male's carpeted floor as I struggled to remember the events from the night before. 

**Earlier...**

_After God knows how many beers I'm in a flat with a total stranger. I had spent tonight drinking my troubles away and I was bound and fucking determined to get myself a rebound fuck after getting dumped by my long time girlfriend Perrie. "It's not you, it's me" she said to me. Who the fuck says that kind of bollocks? So, I'd made the decision to go out to the brand new night club, appropriately named Climax. If I'd realized it was a gay bar, I probably wouldn't have shown up drunk in the first place, because then I would have had the smarts to leave._

_My being plastered isn't really the best of excuses for having sex with another man. Screaming out that the alcohol made you do it or that you're only gay when you're drunk is just as shitty as being dumped when it's not you but it's them._

_Before this curly headed male had even shut the door to his house, he was on me like white on rice. His plump lips crashing down against my own and practically ripping my white t-shirt from my body. My whole body was aching, begging for this man to unclothe me and have his way with me._

Wait, WHAT!? I glanced at the boy again, sitting up a little bit and wincing as I looked for my discarded clothes. 

_He was pulling me through his home. My shirt left somewhere in his entryway and his lips never leaving mine until I was pulled into a bedroom. His mouth broke from mine for a moment and I paused in my drunken haze to take a look at my surroundings. Pale white walls with a few Beatles posters, at least his music taste wasn't shit?_

_I let out a low groan when I felt a silky smoothness on my dick and my head fell back against his bedroom door. My examination of my fuck mate's bedroom cut short by his mouth on me. I didn't even remember him removing my jeans or boxer briefs. I didn't even know his name to groan it, which was probably a good thing given how fucking awkward this situation was already going to be for me when it ended._

_I opened my eyes long enough to glance down at the boy sucking me off. He was shirtless and covered in tattoos just like I was. His lips were literally the wet dream of any man who had ever received or wanted to receive head and his eyes were a piercing green, darkened with lust. I finally couldn't take it any long and tangled my finger into his curly locks, shoving all of me between his awaiting lips. I almost came right there when I realized he didn't have a gag reflex_

Shit, shit, shit! I cursed myself as I grabbed hold of my black boxer briefs. How had they gotten under the fucking bed!? I pulled them up quickly and had to grab onto the bed post in order to stand. How the fuck was I going to get out of here when every move I made caused me to want to scream out in agony? Jesus, that was no fucking garden snake in his pants...

_I was still rock hard when he shoved me on his bed and I pulled him down with me by his trousers. My tongue was battling his for everything it was worth as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He gasped softly when I reached inside his pants and closed my hand around his dick. For some odd reason, it didn't shock me in the least he wasn't wearing any sort of underwear. He ripped his mouth from mine when I gave him a gentle squeeze and he let out a raspy moan that made me visibly tremble._

_He smirked down at me and reached down, slowly removing my hand from his junk. He placed a soft kiss upon my neck before moving on top of me and sucking softly. I was used to being the one giving the love bites, not receiving them. My eyes squeezed shut and I let out another soft groan._

_It was only moments later that I was re-opening my eyes, this time saucer wide. He was inside of me. Not his dick, but his finger, fully lubed._

_"Relax, love. No need to get nervous and freak out now" he purred in my ear and I forced myself to relax. I wanted this._

_I groaned when he finally filled me. This was a feeling I wasn't used to and I didn't want to forget. My mouth probably permanently in the Oh shape of pleasure as I gripped the bed sheets beneath me. He took his time, understanding this was my first time, but this was not love making. He was still fucking me. His movements slow, but with feeling. "Shit, SHIT!" I screamed out when he reached down and took my manhood in his hand as he continued._

_"Harry, my name is Harry" he groaned right in my ear, his hips never stopping or pausing._

_"Fuck, Harry! Shit!" I wailed as I tensed up beneath him._

_"Me too" he rasped, knowing damn well what it was that I meant in my drunken, nearly cumming state of mind._

_I finished and he followed right after before he collapsed on top of me and placed a gentle kiss along my collarbone. I stared up at the ceiling in a state of shock and confusion. Am I gay?_

No. There was no way in hell. I was drunk last night. I wasn't gay. I was straight. Just ask all of my ex girlfriends! I pulled on my dark washed jeans and gave up on looking for my shirt. I just grabbed is purple Jack Wills hoodie and pulled it on. I grabbed a pen and wrote his address on my hand when I got outside. I would wash and mail him his sweatshirt and then I could pretend this never fucking happened to me. 

I limped my way home. The last thing I ever expected when I Perrie broke up with me was that I would be doing the walk of shame, let alone limping it after having that dinosaur of a man inside of me. I reached into my pocket for my phone only to find a small piece of paper. "Harry Styles: 555-987-3482 Call me for another good time, Zayn ;)" it read.

Oh fuck...


	2. Don't Be a Girl About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be a girl about it 'cause I didn't say yes!
> 
> Don't be a girl about it 'cause I wouldn't pretend!
> 
> Don't be a girl about it and now you're whining again!
> 
> Don't be a girl about it, you're such a girl about it!
> 
> -Don't Be A Girl About It by Kelly Clarkson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Harry Pov--
> 
> So, it's been about a month since I had my first one night stand. I had just gotten out of a year and a half relationship with my ex-boyfriend Niall Horan. He'd come to the realization that he was into dicks AND chicks. He hadn't meant to cheat on me, the little irish wanker. Alcohol and Niall have always been fatal when combined. 
> 
> When he told me that he'd had sex with a girl named Jen, we both cried. We cried like a bunch of little girls seeing Justin Bieber in concert for the first time. We'd agreed to take a break for a while. His end of the break being that he needed to figure out what it is that he wanted in a relationship and mine to focus on myself. 
> 
> So, my best friend Louis took me to a gay bar that night to celebrate "getting rid of the ol' ball and chain" as he so nicely put it. 
> 
> That's how I met Zayn. He was drinking his troubles away like I was and there was no denying the spark between us. It was only hours later that I was taking him home and making him mine for the evening. 
> 
> It was when he was asleep next to me mumbling about how he wasn't gay in his sleep that I knew he'd be gone when I woke up. So, I went into the living room and wrote down my number and put it in his pocket. I couldn't help it. I was a serial monogamist, not to mention the fact that this had literally been the best sex of my life. Plus, I figured he'd want someone to talk to when he realized that he was in fact gay, or at least bi. 
> 
> So, twenty-seven days later and I haven't heard a peep from him. I also can't find my Jack Wills sweatshirt anywhere. 
> 
> Now, I was at work in the record shop 'Oldies But Goodies.' Louis, who was also my boss, had warned me ahead of time that he'd hired a new guy. Apparently, he was good looking and just my type. At least according to my precious Boobear. 
> 
> The bell over the door rang and I looked up for the shelf I was arranging records on to see none other than my former fuck buddy himself walk the fuck in. He was wearing a leather jacket over a purple hoodie and some dark washed jeans. I sighed and approached him slowly. "What's up man, what can I help you with?" I asked him with my arms crossed over my chest. I was making sure to keep my eyes locked with his. Silently willing him to recognize me. 
> 
> \--Zayn's POV---
> 
> I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find the words. There he was in the flesh, the boy that had taken my anal virginity. No, this was something I needed to forget about. I'm straight.   
> I'd even talked to my best mate Liam about it. It being the one night stand with a male, the one night stand being the thing that never happened. This shit was more serious than he who shall not be named. 
> 
> I licked my lips slowly and couldn't stop myself from checking him out in his black skinny jeans, light red t-shirt, dark blue sweatshirt that was unzipped, gray beanie, and white supra high top sneakers. 
> 
> When my eyes met his, I could feel my cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He was smirking at me knowingly. I cleared my throat in hopes of getting out the words I needed to. We were both here and now was as good a time as any...wait..."Did you just say you worked here?" I asked him. 
> 
> Harry laughed softly. "Yeah, I do work here, but I didn't say I did. I simply asked if you needed something" he pointed out with that cheeky grin on his face that made me want to grab him by the hair and...Damn it! Stop it!
> 
> I ran my hand through my hair and looked at him again. "So do I" I finally said before stuffing my hands in my pockets. 
> 
> A look of realization and understanding crossed Harry's face. Then he smiled again. "No need to make this awkward, Zayn just because we-" he started, but I cut him off with a glare. 
> 
> "That never happened!" I yelled at him. Thinking back on it, I'm really glad the store was empty or that would have been even more embarrassing. 
> 
> "Jesus, Zaynie! Don't be such a girl about this! We had sex! We were both drunk! It's not like I'm crying because you never called me when I gave you my phone number! It was a one night stand, big fucking whoop! You act like you've never had sex before!" Harry exclaimed. He then paused and took a few deep breaths before continuing, calmer now. "I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend or anything, Zayn. Having sex with another guy doesn't necessarily mean that you're gay. It's completely normal to be bisexual. You can't say it never happened though. That's a bitch move and you know it. Besides, if it had never happened, you wouldn't be standing there wearing my hoodie right now" he said slowly and pointed at my chest. 
> 
> I looked down at myself and saw the purple hooded sweatshirt with white font across it. "JACK WILLS" was all it said. I looked up at Harry with a look of panic across my face.
> 
> I opened my mouth to speak. 
> 
> "Oh shit..."

\--Harry Pov--

So, it's been about a month since I had my first one night stand. I had just gotten out of a year and a half relationship with my ex-boyfriend Niall Horan. He'd come to the realization that he was into dicks AND chicks. He hadn't meant to cheat on me, the little irish wanker. Alcohol and Niall have always been fatal when combined. 

When he told me that he'd had sex with a girl named Jen, we both cried. We cried like a bunch of little girls seeing Justin Bieber in concert for the first time. We'd agreed to take a break for a while. His end of the break being that he needed to figure out what it is that he wanted in a relationship and mine to focus on myself. 

So, my best friend Louis took me to a gay bar that night to celebrate "getting rid of the ol' ball and chain" as he so nicely put it. 

That's how I met Zayn. He was drinking his troubles away like I was and there was no denying the spark between us. It was only hours later that I was taking him home and making him mine for the evening. 

It was when he was asleep next to me mumbling about how he wasn't gay in his sleep that I knew he'd be gone when I woke up. So, I went into the living room and wrote down my number and put it in his pocket. I couldn't help it. I was a serial monogamist, not to mention the fact that this had literally been the best sex of my life. Plus, I figured he'd want someone to talk to when he realized that he was in fact gay, or at least bi. 

So, twenty-seven days later and I haven't heard a peep from him. I also can't find my Jack Wills sweatshirt anywhere. 

Now, I was at work in the record shop 'Oldies But Goodies.' Louis, who was also my boss, had warned me ahead of time that he'd hired a new guy. Apparently, he was good looking and just my type. At least according to my precious Boobear. 

The bell over the door rang and I looked up for the shelf I was arranging records on to see none other than my former fuck buddy himself walk the fuck in. He was wearing a leather jacket over a purple hoodie and some dark washed jeans. I sighed and approached him slowly. "What's up man, what can I help you with?" I asked him with my arms crossed over my chest. I was making sure to keep my eyes locked with his. Silently willing him to recognize me. 

\--Zayn's POV---

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find the words. There he was in the flesh, the boy that had taken my anal virginity. No, this was something I needed to forget about. I'm straight.   
I'd even talked to my best mate Liam about it. It being the one night stand with a male, the one night stand being the thing that never happened. This shit was more serious than he who shall not be named. 

I licked my lips slowly and couldn't stop myself from checking him out in his black skinny jeans, light red t-shirt, dark blue sweatshirt that was unzipped, gray beanie, and white supra high top sneakers. 

When my eyes met his, I could feel my cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He was smirking at me knowingly. I cleared my throat in hopes of getting out the words I needed to. We were both here and now was as good a time as any...wait..."Did you just say you worked here?" I asked him. 

Harry laughed softly. "Yeah, I do work here, but I didn't say I did. I simply asked if you needed something" he pointed out with that cheeky grin on his face that made me want to grab him by the hair and...Damn it! Stop it!

I ran my hand through my hair and looked at him again. "So do I" I finally said before stuffing my hands in my pockets. 

A look of realization and understanding crossed Harry's face. Then he smiled again. "No need to make this awkward, Zayn just because we-" he started, but I cut him off with a glare. 

"That never happened!" I yelled at him. Thinking back on it, I'm really glad the store was empty or that would have been even more embarrassing. 

"Jesus, Zaynie! Don't be such a girl about this! We had sex! We were both drunk! It's not like I'm crying because you never called me when I gave you my phone number! It was a one night stand, big fucking whoop! You act like you've never had sex before!" Harry exclaimed. He then paused and took a few deep breaths before continuing, calmer now. "I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend or anything, Zayn. Having sex with another guy doesn't necessarily mean that you're gay. It's completely normal to be bisexual. You can't say it never happened though. That's a bitch move and you know it. Besides, if it had never happened, you wouldn't be standing there wearing my hoodie right now" he said slowly and pointed at my chest. 

I looked down at myself and saw the purple hooded sweatshirt with white font across it. "JACK WILLS" was all it said. I looked up at Harry with a look of panic across my face.

I opened my mouth to speak. 

"Oh shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? Want me to keep going!? 
> 
> -Kenzie xx


	3. S.E.X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _S is for the Simple Need_
> 
> _E is for the Ecstasy_
> 
> _X is just to mark the spot, because that's the one you really want_
> 
> _Sex is always the answer, it's never a question_
> 
> _Because the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes_
> 
> _Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question_
> 
> _Then it's always yes! YEAH!_
> 
> -S.E.X. by Nickelback

\--Harry's POV--

I had noticed the purple hoodie he was wearing belonged to me the moment he walked through the door and I swear I hadn't planned on saying anything to him at first. If anything, I felt kind of flattered that he was wearing it.

It was at the end of our shift, when we were closing, that I finally turned to him with that questioning stare. "Zayn, why do you still have my shirt. You could have just given it back" I asked after staring at him and standing there in a long, awkward silence. 

Zayn reached up and ran his hand through his hair as I saw the blush creep up his cheeks. "I just forgot to return it is all" he said after another few moments of silence. He couldn't look me in the eye though when he said it. And if there was ever a way to tell when someone was lying it was when they couldn't even look at you. 

"Okay, Zayn. Now that I know what you look like when you lie, how about you start that whole bit again and this time you tell me the truth?" I asked him with a sigh, crossing my arms across my chest. 

The rosy color on Zayn's cheeks darkened again, becoming more noticeable by the second. "It just..smelled nice" he finally mumbled, unable to look at me still. This time though, I could tell he was being honest by the way he shifted at his words and his cheeks continued to darken. 

"Smelled nice as in you think I smell nice?" I asked with a soft laugh. Who knew having such expensive taste in cologne would cause a guy to practically steal my hoodie? Bleu De Chanel, that's what my cologne was called and I'd never been so glad that I'd put cologne on in my entirely life, as I was that day. 

He finally got the nerve to look up at me. He cleared his throat and just nodded slowly. That was all it took for me. I had closed the distance between us and had smashed my lips against his. The lust was taking over. 

\--Zayn's POV--

I was so glad that he'd already locked the doors to the shop, because once we'd started kissing, there was no way I'd be able to stop. 

I was kissing him back and I wasn't even drunk. This was a horrible, horrible idea, but I was lost in those lips of his. Once his lips had found mine, I had felt like I was drowning. I was pushing clothes from his body and he was doing the same to me. 

I don't think either of us even noticed that we were still in the middle of our place of work as we lowered down onto the ground. 

I bit is bottom lip and pulled a little before removing my mouth from his completely. I wanted to take in the sight of him. He was laying underneath me with lust filling his green eyes. His mouth was already raw from all the kissing we'd done. I could only imagine how my mouth looked. I licked my lips and glanced down his body. 

He was bloody fit!He had well-defined pecs and abs that were decorated with tattoos, just like my own. He was pitching a huge tent in his jeans and I wanted, more than anything, to help him out with that. 

I lost my train of thought though, when I felt his hand slide into my pants. He was palming me already hard dick and it was driving me wild. How was it that I was on top and he was still trying to take charge? 

I allowed him to continue for a few moments longer, just groaning softly, before taking hold of his wrist and forcing his hand from my trousers. I grabbed his other wrist in my free hand and moved them both above his head. 

I then took my time kissing down his neck and chest. I kissed all the way down to the top of that tent of his, covered only by his jeans. I let go of him to free his hard on. Harry groaned when he felt my hand around him for the first time....that I could remember. 

I had never given head before and the idea frightened me a little bit. Not that I would ever admit to being scared of anything. 

I kissed the tip of him, my eyes never looking away from his face. I was trying to gauge how he reacted to different things. I wanted him to enjoy it the way I had that night. 

He groaned and bucked beneath me, but I could tell he needed way more than that if he was going to be cumming for me. I slowly wrapped my lips around the head of him and lowered my head down him some. 

Harry's eyes were squeezed shut tight and it was more than obvious by the OH his lips were forming that he was enjoying this. I was trying to do things for him that I remember liking myself. My hand that wasn't holding his shaft reached up and cupped his balls, massaging them a little. I was using my elbows to keep from falling over. I was soon deep throating him to the best of my ability as well. 

"Zayn! Oh fuck, Zayn!" Harry groaned as he bucked beneath me. His bucks catching me off guard the more of him I had in my mouth. His hips were moving at a rapid pace beneath me and I could feel myself gagging on his hard dick. My eyes were starting to water up and it was causing my vision to blur. That's when he finally came with a scream of my name. I removed my mouth from him and saw him smiling up at me. I smiled back. 

The worst part was, I enjoyed the feeling of him in my mouth. I enjoyed how used and abused I felt when he was finished. I hadn't even been grossed out when I felt his semen sliding down my throat. I felt like a whore and part of me liked it.

"How was that?" I asked, surprised at how hoarse I sounded after all of that. I probably shouldn't have been shocked though. Like I said, his penis was no ordinary garden snake. 

Harry laughed softly at my voice. "Not bad for your first time" he responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like it so far? Should I keep going? Let me know! Sorry for the short chapter! :( I suck I know...or Zayn does. Whichever you prefer
> 
> -kenzie Xx


	4. Under the Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
> We're under the sheets and you're killing me  
>  In a house made of paper, your words all over me  
> We're under the sheets and you're killing me
> 
> -Under the Sheets by Ellie Goulding

\--Harry's PoV--

I woke up to the sound of a bell in a distance and then heard the clearing of a throat above me. I struggled to get my eyes open. 

When I did open my eyes, I saw a pair of white toms in front of my face. The hell? I sat up quickly and looked around. 

I had passed out on the ground the record shop and I was completely in the nude. Zayn was gone, but I knew it hadn't been a dream based on the dried cum on my chest and stomach. 

I slowly lifted my head up to see Louis standing above me with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk playing at his pink lips. 

"You have some explaining to do" he said simply before moving away from me. He grabbed my clothes from across the room and tossed them to me. "Get dressed. Then we're going out for tea before we open."

****

After I was dressed in my clothes from the day before, I found myself following my boss and best friend down the street to the local cafe. Luckily, Louis had found me a spare beanie to hide my hair. It was obvious from my hair alone that I'd spent the night before rolling around on the floor. 

I grabbed us a small table in the corner while he went to the counter. He soon returned with a cup of tea for him, a cup of coffee for me, and a phone number from the barista. He laughed softly as he looked at the foam cup with the digits sprawled across it and shook his head. 

He honestly thought it was silly that any other woman would be attracted to him. It was as if no woman existed to him but his precious Eleanor. It was truly amusing to me. 

We sat there for a few minutes of silence, just drinking our prospective drinks and looking out the window. 

After what seemed like hours, he lowered the foam in his hands and his blue eyes fell upon my face. "Want to tell me what happened last night that I found you like that?"

I closed my eyes and licked my lips as I thought back to the night before, only to go back and think about weeks before that. 

I sighed and opened my mouth to speak. I went into great detail of my escapades the past month and told him about the dark-haired boy that had me daydreaming.

I told him about having the best sex of my life with a complete and total stranger with dark hair and how I'd left my phone number in his jeans, only to never hear from him. 

Louis was quite surprised when I told him that the boy had come into the shop the day before. Even more surprised when I told him his name was Zayn Malik, choking on his coffee and looking at me like he didn't even recognize me for a moment there. 

I even went into great detail of how velvety soft his mouth was when he'd wrapped it around my dick the night before. I described the flecks of green that appeared in his eyes as he'd given me a lustful gaze when I came all over myself. 

_Zayn had leaned down and licked some of it off of my abdomen and tsked softly at me. "Never waste something that tastes like that again" he'd mumurmed before licking slowly up my chest and pressing his lips to mine._

I shivered at the memory and smiled at Lou's attempt not to look disgusted from my story. Then, we fell silent again. 

"Do you like him?" he asked finally. 

I couldn't help but shrug. "I know that I am physically attracted to him. I know that I'm started to get emotionally attached, but that's obviously not what he wants. This is the second time I've fallen asleep with him in my arms and woken up empty handed and alone."

Louis sighed and took the lid off of his cup. Pulling a purple sharpie from his skinnies and jotting an address down before shoving it towards me. 

I took it, but tilted my head at him in confusion. "The hell is this?"

"His address" he said with a shrug and went back to drinking his tea. 

I'd never moved that fast out of a cafe in my entire life.

***

I'd walked the whole way to his apartment complex and up the stairs, after being let in by a very polite blue-haired lady and her orange tabby. 

I'd been making my way down the hallway when I saw the door to his room open and he stepped out.

With him was a boy who was roughly the same height as him. He had Justin Beiber hair, but brown (I'm referring to the new haircut not the old one on all the Bieber Barbie dolls) and a kind smile. 

I could feel the jealousy bubbling up in my stomach and before I knew it, I was making my way over to the two boys. 

Zayn's eyebrows shot up when he saw me. "Harry, what are you doing her-?" he started to ask, but I didn't give him any time to finish. 

I cupped his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his. He let out a sound of surprise before starting to kiss me back, relaxing into it. 

He still tasted like me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  What do these boys think that they're even doing? What do YOU want them to be doing? Besides more smut, because I'm starting to feel like a porn director over here! :P
> 
> And honestly the faster/more reviews you review/there are. The sooner I update and really the more inspired I am to write. 
> 
> I love you all so much. Which is probably silly given that I don't know all of you. But it's true and that's that.


	5. One Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's like fast food_
> 
> I'll regret it after
> 
> And I needed money but I'm too shy to ask her
> 
> So, she buys me chips and cheese
> 
> And I tell her that I love and she's I need
> 
> I take it with a cold glass of the fruit and the barley
> 
> She's still a sucker for the apple and bacardi
> 
> Heading to the party, sitting in the carseat
> 
> B.E.P. on radio, it make me feel naughty
> 
> -One Night by Ed Sheeran
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ws-fUEkrq60

\--Zayn's PoV--

I woke up with pain in my back. I must've slept on it wrong or something. So, I rolled over onto my side and noticed two thing right away. 

First, my bed had suddenly become very uncomfortable. I mean, my bed wasn't exactly a tempurpedic or any of that shit...but it wasn't like laying on the floor. I reached out my hand to feel my bed, which I soon realized was actually the floor. That's when I made my second discovery

I wasn't alone. My fingers trailed over something hard and smooth, that rippled the lower I got. Were those...abs?

My eyes snapped open and I took in the sight before me. Fuck. Harry Styles again? On the floor of a record shop? I had really thought that was all a wonderful...I mean bad dream. 

I really needed to figure out what the fuck was going on in my head before I grew ovaries and a vagina, because I was on more of an emotional rollercoaster than a girl on her monthly cycle.

I watched him for a few minutes. I couldn't figure out my emotions. I didn't think I was gay, but I obviously wasn't straight. Maybe I was bisexual? Shit, mum and dad would love hearing that one over the holidays. They wouldn't disown me for that one at all... 

I leaned in and pressed my lips lightly to his and he let out a soft pleasured sound beneath me. I pulled away quickly to see that he was still asleep, but now he was smirking. 

I slowly got up and dressed in my clothes from the day before. I snuck out of the store as quietly as I could given the fact that there was a bell attached to the only exit of the building that didn't have a full alarm system attached to it. 

I made my way to my flat before calling my mate and demanding he come over. Liam had been my best mate since elementary school and we knew everything about each other. He knew about Perrie and all the girls before her. He also knew about my one night hookup with Harry and he hadn't judged me for it. Just like I knew about the time in the sixth grade when a girl had offered to let him finger her during a raunchy game of seven minutes in heaven and he'd turned her down because he thought she smelled funny. 

When I walked into my flat, Liam was already there on the sofa drinking from a bottle of water and watching the footie game that I had recorded for while I was out. I made my way to the kitchen to grab myself a beer, but he cleared his throat and held one up for me. It was already open and waiting for me. 

I guess there was no dragging my heels on it this time. I made my way over to him and grabbed the bottle before flopping onto the sofa, resting my feet in his lap. He gave me a look that clearly stated he didn't approve of my action, but I made no move to remove them from his lap. 

"I saw Harry again" I said finally. I refused to meet Liam's eyes. 

Liam spit out his wonder in shock and amazement and turned to look at me. When I finally looked at him, it was hard not to laugh. Liam very much resembled a goldfish being removed from the water and struggling to breathe in the air. What the fuck is this air shit!? I breathe water, BITCH! "Harry as in Styles?" he asked me. I simply nodded. "Harry Styles as in the boy that...you know...the night you and Perrie broke up?" 

I nodded again and he sat back against the couch. He reached over and took the bottle of beer from my hand and took a long swig. "Shit" he finally exhaled after a few minutes. 

I thought he was quite on the money with that reaction. That's exactly how I felt right now. ****

So, I'd told Liam everything about my second meeting with the infamous Harry Styles and he was going off on a tirade now. 

"Let me get this straight, Malik! You walk into the record shop that you just got hired to work at, because you're a hipster nonconformist and you refuse to just get an iPod like the rest of humanity. Harry Styles walks up to you without immediately noticing you and asks you what you need. He realizes it's you and the two of you get to talking about your job and you go on about your day and work and whatever you do at that place to pass the time. You tell him that you kept his sweatshirt because it smells like him. Which is the lamest line I've ever heard and I'm the King of Lame Pickup Lines. Then you end up sucking him off in the middle of the shop and God knows what else?" Liam was freaking out and pacing at this point and I just watched it all go down. 

"Pretty much, yeah" I finally responded. He made me sound horrible and he was right in doing so. That's why I'd called Liam in the first place. The first one night stand with Harry was one thing, but leaving him alone in the shop after the second one was just cruel. Especially given the fact that Harry and I were going to be working together from here on out.

Liam shook his head and sat down next to me again. "Mate, you royally fucked up. You know how I feel about One Nighters at all. If there's enough of an attraction to hook up the night before, you should at least give them a fair shot in the daylight. You did this not once, but twice. I don't care how big you claim his ego is, that's a shit move." 

I nodded. He really was right. Leaving Harry there was the worst thing I'd ever done, and I'd done it twice. I needed to fix this. 

*** 

I walked Liam out of my flat an hour or so later after our long talk. I was leaning against the door frame with my hands in my pockets and my back to the elevator. 

Liam was standing in the middle of the hall, checking to make sure he had his keys and shit. "So, you'll call him or go talk to him or something, right?" he asked me. 

I laughed and nodded. "I promise, Liam. I need to figure this shit out. I've never had feelings for a guy before and I need to see this through to figure out if it's a part of who I am or if it's something he brings out in me" I responded. I was literally quoting what Liam had said to me in my flat earlier today. 

Liam smirked and opened his mouth to respond before a look of confusion spread across his face. He pointed over my shoulder and I turned around. Brown curly hair. Tan skin. Green eyes. Full lips. Tattoos....

"Harry, what are you doing her-?" I started to ask but I was soon cut off by those magnetizing lips of his. I forgot what I was talking about, where I was, and who was here with me. My eyes closing as my hands tangled in his hair and I kissed Harry back. 

I heard a soft chuckle and opened one of my eyes to look at the source. Liam had a shit eating grin on his face. He saluted before turning and walking away from the two of us. 

I gave Harry a few kisses back before pulling away. My dark hazel eyes locking with his piercing green orbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to get a bit more character development in there for those of you who've been complaining/whining/reviewing/...you get the point. It's not as much development as I'm sure you were hoping. But I'm hoping to spread it out in bits and pieces rather than having one long **boring** chapter full of development. Is that okay? Let me know in the reviews!
> 
> Speaking of fine asses and reviews...*ahem*
> 
> Walk of Shame is at **almost 600** reads and **13** kudos! Holy Spidermonkies! That's amazing!!!!!!!! Amazayn! Too soon?
> 
> Keep reading and reviewing!
> 
> xXKenzie


	6. Kiss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh tell me, tell me how to your love on_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You can get get anything that you want
> 
> Baby just shout it out, shout it out
> 
> Baby just shout it out
> 
> Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLimdVcpsYk (because the new music video for it came out today and that is the ULTIMATE inspiration!!!! *swoon*)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=inuy2t)  
> 
> 
> Please read end notes!

**\--Zayn's PoV--**

I pulled Harry into my flat, my lips never leaving his. I was getting a major sense of deja vu, but this time I was sober. Not to mention the fact that we were in my flat this time rather than his. He was going to be the one looking around and judging me based on the posters I hung on my wall if I gave him the chance. So, here we were, kissing against the front door as if kissing was the key to our survival as a human race.

I backed us out of my shoe covered entry way, pleasantly surprised that he'd only managed trip the one time over my boots. I pulled him all the way into my living room.

My living room was a dark red color. I had only just moved to this flat a month ago and the living room was the only room I'd gotten around to decorating some. I had big plans for covering a whole wall in records. That required time, patience, and money. I possessed none of those things right at this moment.

Harry and I dropped onto my black leather sofa. He was straddling my lap and I was glad to be wearing a pair of sweat pants rather than skinnies. At least with sweats, I could pretend I was getting a hard on just from kissing on Curly.

I shivered and groaned when Harry rutted his hips against my own. "Fuck Harry!"

Harry smirked and kissed down my neck. "You know, you could just tell me you missed me" he teased before sucking lightly just below my Adam's apple. His hands slid down my body until they reached the bottom edge of my shirt. Harry removed his lips from my neck to remove my shirt and his own before returning to my lips. This left me in my baggy gray sweat pants and him in his skinny jeans, his erection rock hard against my own. This boy was absolutely killing me.

We continued to mash our hips together, our need for each other was only growing the more we kissed and touched each other. I needed him and I needed him right now. He wasn't just a want to me anymore. I forced him under me on the couch before standing, holding him in my arms by his ass, and carried him into my stark bedroom. I dropped Harry onto my mattress. He groaned and fell back against the thick comforter, looking up at me with his best _fuck me_ eyes. Those eyes combined with that mouth, shirtless son my bed, was a sight that could turn any heterosexual man gay.

I stared down at Harry. He was the only guy that I'd ever been sexually attracted to. He was my first gay encounter and, quite possibly, my last. I just couldn't imagine any guy making me tremble in pleasure beneath them the way that Harry could. I was losing myself and I was loving every second of it. I wasn't sure if I was gay, bisexual, straight, or just plain old fucking confused at this point. All I knew was I was sexually attracted to a man.

And what a man he was. I could drown myself in his eyes. Their green color was absolutely mesmerizing, especially when they were darkened with lust and want for me. Harry's mouth was intoxicating. His full lips puckered every so slightly because he was thinking about kissing me. The way he was slowly, but surely, covering himself in tattoos was one of the biggest turn ons. I wanted to run my fingers through his curls one moment, and yank them the next. I had never considered hair sexy before. He was physically fit. He had the biggest dick I'd ever seen. And I'd seen a lot of dicks from my size comparing in the boy's locker room days.

"Zayn, you okay?" Harry asked me. His usually confident smirk was cracking a little bit on the edges. He'd gone from the confident sexy bastard I knew to a nervous sexy bastard that I didn't recognize. It had only taken him seconds to change like that and it was because he saw that I'd been temporarily lost in thought. If only he knew that it was how much he turned me on that was distracting me in the first place. That grin would've gone from confident to just plain cocky.

Harry bit his bottom lip ever so slightly and that was it for me. I jumped him then and there. My mouth crashing against his again. His kisses lit a fire inside of me and it was all just too much. I couldn't bear it. I ripped my mouth away from his and he whimpered. He looked up at me, silently begging me to kiss him again.

I chuckled at his whining and gave him what he wanted, but not how he wanted it. Instead of kissing him on the mouth, I kissed him on the neck. Then, I kissed down it to his chest, and all the way down his abs until I reached the waist band of his skinny jeans. His poor cock was literally straining to get free.

I looked up at him and licked my lips which caused him to shudder and throw his head back. I hadn't even touched him yet. I unzipped and unbuttoned Harry's trousers and slowly removed them from his body. Yet again, he wasn't wearing boxers, and Harry gasped from the sudden air that met his member.

I wasted no time in warming him up by closing my mouth around him. I started off slow, teasing him as my head bobbed slowly up and down the upper half of him. "Zayn, Jesus Christ, more please!" he wailed.

It took everything in me not to smile at his words. I gave into him, taking all of him in my mouth. I was more shocked than I should have been when I choked on the sheer mass of him. It was rare to have a thick and long dick and Harry was one of those few. I gently grazed the bass of him with my teeth and he bucked beneath me in pleasure. The only sounds in my home being his groans of my name.

I didn't even feel him moving underneath me, but at some point he had sat up because suddenly his hand was wrapped around my own member. He'd gotten into my sweats without me even noticing, I was so busy sucking him off. His hand teasing me as he cupped my balls and squeezed them gently. I groaned as I sucked him and it only increased his pleasure.

We continued like this for probably ten minutes before I gave into temptation and came. My moans of his name muffled by his cock still in my mouth. It was all too much for harry though and he exploded in my mouth. I swallowed every last drop. I did notice how I was becoming quite the little cock slut and how I wasn't hating that it was happening.

I crawled up him and snuggled into him after releasing him from my mouth. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, as if he was afraid I was going to disappear again. "Zayn, what are we doing?" he asked me. 

I opened my mouth to speak, but the truth was, I didn't know the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, looks like these boys have some things to discuss? :)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=10yjbbq)  
> 
> 
> I know it took me forever to get this chapter up, but I'm not afraid to admit that I bit off more than I could chew with these five stories at once, being a full-time college student, and being a part-time worker. Then I got sick and now I feel like I'm dying. So, thanks for being so understanding. And I know it's not much. 
> 
> I'm not doing too bad under the circumstances, right?
> 
> What do you guys want to happen next?
> 
> Keep reading, favoriting, and reviewing!!!
> 
> xxKenzie


	7. Some Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_
> 
> 'Cause I could use some friends for a change
> 
> And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again
> 
> Some nights I always win, I always win...
> 
> -Some Night by fun.
> 
> Please listen to the cover on youtube by Alex G & Tyler Ward. Absolutely gorgeous. :)
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ujnnma)

**\--Harry's PoV--**

Zayn crawled up my body and snuggled into my arms after his mouth released my dick. I wrapped my arms tight around Zayn. I had this aching feeling that if I let him go, he would bolt from me again. We'd had sex once, I'd given him head twice, and he'd given me head once; I was growing far too attached already and I was well aware of it. I sighed softly. "Zayn, what are we doing?" I asked him. I was aware of the fact that he and I were having sex and then doing a snuggling of sorts afterwards. I wasn't asking about the obvious. I was asking what Zayn and I were. Usually, I wouldn't care, but there was something about Zayn that...I just needed to know.

Zayn looked at me and opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it immediately after. He didn't know how to answer. That meant he was as confused as to what was going on between us as I was.

"Harry" he finally breathed out. "I've never been with a guy before. Up until we hooked up for the first time, I was one-hundred percent sure that I was straight, a heterosexual male who could only be turned on by girls."

I laughed. "I'm well aware of the definition of being a heterosexual male. I don't have to be one to know what it means" I grinned at him.

Zayn blushed and smiled before burying his face in my neck. I smiled softly at the sweet action. We obviously weren't going to establish what the hell this was right now, so I was just going to enjoy cuddling with him as long as I had it.

I felt my eyelids growing heavy as we laid there together, Zayn asleep in my arms. His soft snoring the only sound in his flat.

I let my thoughts drift off into my past as my eyes fluttered closed.

There was a large part of me that was afraid of what would happen if I allowed myself to like Zayn. I'd been in relationships before. You have all the hope in the world, but once you get out of that fluffy, happy phase, there isn't a promise of love anymore.

I couldn't help but think back to Niall and compare him to what I had going on with Zayn, now.

_Niall had moved to Cheshire from Ireland in year ten. He'd been out of the closet, openly gay. I had been in the closet to the extreme. Nothing had been scarier to me than the idea of anyone knowing about my sexuality._

Niall had walked into my English Literature class and I'd felt my heart leap into my throat. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of gym shorts, sneakers, and a red snapback hat. I'd never found the college frat boy look appealing before that moment. I'd always been more into the bad boy type of boy.

Bad boy type of boy. That was the epidomy of Zayn, at least when it came to the persona he tried to show off for everyone.

_It was one of those moments that you only see in movies. His blue eyes locked on my green ones from across the room and I just knew it was me he was looking at. I felt myself blush, smiling and ashamed of my emerging dimples, when he grinned at me with his attractive yet crooked teeth._

The blonde boy that I hadn't yet known the name of made his way towards me and sat in the chair next to me. He turned to me and stuck out his hand. "I'm Niall Horan" he said with that irresistible grin of his.

 

Three words was all it took to sweep me off my feet. I was at a complete and total loss for what to say. I'd honestly forgotten my own name at that point. I was repeatedly opening and closing my mouth, surely resembling Dory from Finding Nemo at this point. A fish with a lot to say, but unsure of how to say it so you just stay there looking like an idiot? Yeah, that was me in a nutshell right now.

That was just the beginning of it for me. From there on out, Niall and I were inseparable. We spent months with each other becoming great friends. We were there for everything with each other. He was there when my voice finally started to drop and I had no idea what the fuck was going on with my body. I was there for him when he got braces.

We started dating not long after we started year eleven. I'd come out to him in a half drunken state and he'd told me he'd always been into me. Next thing I knew, we were holding hands in public and I was receiving the occasional hickey. It was nice. I even gave him my virginity and he managed to make it a wonderful experience for me.

It wasn't until year twelve that things started getting strange. He became more and more busy. He was always off with his other friends and I was left at home being a little recluse because I didn't really have a lot of friends besides him.

A month later I'd promised to meet up with him at our year twelve party. I walked into the door and was welcomed by the image of him with his tongue down a girl named Jen's throat. She was a year younger and obviously didn't have a dick. My boyfriend was bisexual. It was the worst night of my life.

Niall ripped his mouth away from Jen's when he heard me say his name. His eyes were red he was so drunk, but Jen looked completely sober. I lunged at Jen immediately, ready to give her a piece of my mind, and Niall managed to drag me into a bedroom in the back to talk. Even smashed, Niall was physically stronger than I was.

There were tears from both Niall and I. He begged me for forgiveness and I almost gave it to him. No matter how hard I tried though, I couldn't wash away the image of his and Jen's mouths joining together and becoming one. I couldn't get over it.

I got up and left, hearing Niall call after me in the distance.

Niall was a part of my past now, I'd finally come to terms with it. I'd left Niall there that night and we hadn't spoken since. Every time I looked at him, I saw the girl that took him from me. I wasn't able to even be friends with him. I graduated at the top of my class and moved out here to start over. I'd gone to University for a year before realizing it wasn't for me. I'd made a new life for myself with new friends like Louis, and when I got sad, thinking back to hat could have been with my Nialler, Louis took me clubbing. Then, I met people like Zayn.

"So, do you want to try this whole going out thing?" I heard a voice ask me. Zayn was awake now, his amber brown eyes burning into mine and a tired smile playing at his lips.

I just smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's a little short, but it just seemed like the right spot to end it, ya know?
> 
> Thank you all for being so supportive! I love you all
> 
> xxKenzie


	8. La La

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Come feel my heart_
> 
>  
> 
> It's beating like a drum and I confess
> 
> When you're around
> 
> It's like an army's marching through my chest
> 
> And there's nothing I can do
> 
> I just gravitate towards you
> 
> You're pulling on me like the moon
> 
> I just wanna get you sideways
> 
> I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance
> 
> Tell me where to put my hands
> 
> You know that you could be my favorite one night stand
> 
> You get me higher
> 
> -La La by The Cab
> 
>  

**\--Zayn's PoV--**

If you had told me a couple weeks ago that I would be checking out my male coworker's ass in the middle of the record shop we both worked at, I would have probably laughed in your face. But here I was, doing exactly that and I wasn't even being subtle about it.

Maybe I should rewind some?

It had been a week since I had asked Harry Styles to 'try this whole going out thing.' Smooth. So, very smooth. And that hadn't been long after the one night stand fiasco.

I had finally stopped blaming alcohol for the night that Harry and I had met. I don't care how much booze I'd had in my system, I knew the difference between a man and a woman and if I was really as confused as I thought about Harry then I was just an idiot. Harry was all man, that was for certain.

In a way, I was grateful for the fact that I'd been plastered enough to do something I wouldn't have done had I been sober.

I was still adjusting to this whole possibly being gay or bisexual thing, but Harry wasn't rushing me to announce anything. We were going at our own pace. The only person who knew for sure that we were...an item...was Louis, our boss. And he wouldn't do that if Harry hadn't gotten me all worked up this morning.

_It was my turn to open up the shop. Harry, Louis, and I all alternated mornings. Except, it wasn't really fair being that they each opened three days a week and I only opened one day a week. Louis wasn't willing to give me more shifts until he was positive that I was prepared enough for them._

He acted as if this store actually got customers that often. Sure, there were people out there that loved vinyls and CDs, I was one of them. However, we were in a new age where everything was put on iPods and taken with you so that you could carry a shit ton of songs and musicians at once rather than juggling a CD player and at least twenty CDs. Even I had an iPod and I hated new technology.

I'd shown up to the shop early that day, bound and determined to make a good impression when Louis got there so that I could hopefully get some more hours. I heard the bell over the door chime as I unlocked the door and walked inside. I made my way into the back room and grabbed the vacuum cleaner. Louis insisted that cleaning was woman's work and Harry was...well, he was a tad scatter brained when it came to things like that.

I browsed through the vinyl records a little, trying to decide what I wanted to put on to listen to while I cleaned. Sure, I wouldn't be able to hear it over the vacuum, but I was going to be doing a lot of cleaning besides that.

After a bit, I chose a nice Beatles album, Let It Be had always been one of my favorite records of theirs. I put the record on the player and smiled as I heard that initial scratch before the music started. That was probably my favorite sound in the whole World. You couldn't get that on any iPod...

I plugged the vacuum into the wall and turned it on, drowning out the sounds of the music temporarily. I was focused on getting this done so that I could move onto my next task that I didn't see the person come through the front door. And I couldn't have heard them due to the vacuum and music mixture going on.

I dropped the handle and it clattered to the ground when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I think I screamed, but I honestly don't remember. It took me a moment to register who those arms belonged to. They were too muscular to be Louis Tomlinson's arms. Liam wouldn't just fucking barge in here. If a thief were coming in to rob me, they wouldn't stop to hug me from behind first. I smiled softly. "Hi" I said.

In my scared haze, I'd forgotten the the vacuum cleaner was still running. So, of course he didn't immediately respond to me.

I bent over with Harry still holding me in his arms and unplugged the vacuum cleaner just in time to hear Harry groan. I smirked from my hunched over position. I bit back my laughter though when I felt him hardening against my ass and closed my eyes shut for a moment.

That was all it took for my cock to come to life, his soft groan and a twitch of his dick near my ass. I had become that easy.

I stood quickly and turned to face him. Harry gasped in surprise and released his hold on me. I took advantage of that temporary shock by pinning him to the nearest wall and smashing my lips against his.

Harry reacted to my mouth immediately, his mouth rough on mine and his hands tangling into my freshly gelled hair. The bastard..we had rules and my number one rule was to leave the hair alone.

At that moment though, I didn't give two shits about my hair. However, he was going to hear about it later for sure. All I wanted was his mouth on mine and his dick inside of me. I knew we didn't have time for the latter and neither one of us truly seemed to understand the concept of a quickie. A quickie for us turned into a four hour sex session.

I rutted my hips against his anyway. I couldn't help it. I needed to feel him. I never felt close enough to him when we were wearing clothes.

Harry groaned into my mouth and tugged at my hair some more like the twat that he was before pulling his mouth way and dropping onto his knees.

"Shit, Haz. We can't" I groaned both in need and with frustration. Here he was, about to give me exactly what I wanted, and I was attempting to turn him down. I both hated myself and was proud of myself at the same time. It was mostly hate, though.

Harry smiled at me from the floor where he was now unzipping my trousers. "Are you telling me no?" he asked me with a raised brow. His smile was quickly turning into a devilish smirk.

Oh, fuck. I was in for it now. I'd learned that day that telling Harry no, only encouraged him. Especially when he knew, I wanted it despite what I was telling him. . . that explained a lot about our first time together.

He put me in his mouth and I groaned his name loud. I had to hold onto his hair and the wall behind him for support. It was only ten in the fucking morning and I was already getting head. He was the best fucking boyfriend ever!

I was too far gone to stop him now. And I don't think I would have stopped him even if I wasn't. He kept sucking and I kept groaning, growing closer and closer by the second. His name the only thing I could remember how to say.

And that was when Louis had walked in. What had he done? He'd burst out laughing. "You have five minutes and you'd better be finished and fully clothed when I get back" he announced before turning on his heel and walking out that door.

I shook my head and forced myself out of my daydream of that memory.

It was amazing he hadn't fired us both that day. It wasn't until later on that I learned he was Harry's best mate and I understand why we were both still employed there. I still felt like I had to walk on eggshells around Louis though.

Harry turned from the customer he was speaking to and looked at me, catching me in the act of staring at his arse.

That slow smile spread over his face and I was soon greeted by his emerald eyes and gorgeous dimples. "Hey" he said in that husky voice of his.

I stood my ground with a smile. "Hey yourself."

"We still going out tonight?" he asked me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First things first, I'm so sorry! I blanked out and kept thinking I needed **fifty reviews** for the next update. And not forty. I should have had this up...weeks ago.
> 
> Not only that, but I disappeared on all of my other stories as well for a little while. You see, for those of you who don't already know, my grandmother was hospitalized. She had a stroke and I had to take care of her until we could get her a new caregiver. She's doing a lot better now and I'm here and going to try my best to stay unless another family emergency magically appears.
> 
> Thanks for your understanding.
> 
> Now, I know this one was a little filler-ish, but I wanted you guys to be filled in on what the hell was taking so long. Are you still liking the story so far? What do you want that I can possibly give you? I'm always willing to accept ideas.
> 
> I love you all! xxKenzie


	11. Love Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I know your insides are feeling so hollow_
> 
> And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah
> 
> But if I fall for you, I'll never recover
> 
> If I fall for you, I'll never be the same
> 
> I really wanna love somebody
> 
> I really wanna dance the night away
> 
> I know we're only halfway there
> 
> But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way
> 
> I really wanna touch somebody
> 
> I think about you every single day
> 
> I know we're only halfway there
> 
> But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way
> 
> **-Love Somebody by Maroon 5**

\--Harry’s Pov—  
I was opening the store by myself today. Zayn was supposed to be opening up, but he’d had a dentist appointment to get a cavity filled, so I’d told him that I didn’t have a problem opening up for him. Though, I was really disappointed that I was going to miss out on seeing him in the after effects of the happy gas. Nothing is better, than seeing your boyfriend after laughing gas.

It was still weird for me to say out loud. Zayn Malik was my boyfriend, is my boyfriend. We’d been dating for about a month and a half now and everything was going really well. He’d told his friends and family that he was bisexual and they’d all taken it surprisingly well. When I met his mother, she called me adorable and told Zayn she was jealous of him. I decided then and there that I loved her.

I heard the bell above the door go off and looked up at it, expecting to see Louis or Zayn’s smiling faces. That was not who came in the door at all, however. I saw the blonde hair with the dark roots and the bright blue eyes and I felt my jaw fall to the floor. Niall fucking Horan was in the record shop. This was my record shop, my sacred place. This is where I came and found out how to be happy again after he cheated on me. I’d given him two years of my life that he had just thrown away so that he could be with a girl named Jen. Now, he was here and I didn’t know how I was supposed to react to this.

Niall’s blue eyes met my brown ones and he smiled widely. His braces were gone. He looked incredibly different and yet the same from when I last saw him, besides the fact that he was wearing clothes this time.

“Harry Styles, long time no see” he said as he gradually began to move closer to me. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and shrugged. He used to be my boyfriend and my best friend, I could tell him anything. Now, I could barely look at him, let alone talk to him.

I finally managed to open my mouth to speak. “How’ve you been, Niall?” I asked him, still unable to completely look at him.

“Pretty good. I’ve been missing you, though” he informed me. Niall started to kneel down a little bit, trying to be at the same level as my eyes.

I cleared my throat and finally looked up at him. “Oh yeah? You missed me? What happened to Jen and you deciding you were straight?” I asked him, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice. Just because I didn’t want Niall back anymore and I was happy with Zayn, didn’t mean I wasn’t still hurt about how Niall and I left things.

Niall sighed. “Harry, you’ve got to learn to let things go. That was a long time ago. I thought Jen was what I wanted, but she wasn’t. It was you. It’s always been you, Harry.” Niall closed the distance between us before I could even blink and took my face in his hands. Before I had an opportunity to deny him, his mouth was smashed against my own. We stayed that way for a moment, his lips begging mine for entrance and mine weren’t budging for him in the slightest. I pushed him away.

“Niall, there isn’t an us anymore. When I walked away from that relationship, I walked away for good. I loved you, Niall and you chose someone else. I’ve finally moved on, I’m in a relationship, and I’m happy. I’m not going to let you ruin this for me, intentionally or not. You had your chance. I wish you the best of luck in your search, but I’m not the guy for you.”

I watched Niall’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed then, stuffing his hands in his pockets. His eyes fell to the floor as the room fell in the most awkward silence I’ve ever been a part of. “I’m sorry, Haz” he said softly.

I nodded at his words. “I know you are, Ni. I’ve forgiven you. I’m not mad at you anymore. You wanted to be happy and for some odd reason you weren’t with me. That doesn’t mean that trying to get me back will suddenly be the answer this time. If it didn’t work once, it probably wouldn’t work this time either. So, it’s best that you just start with someone new the way I did. You may even find the person who makes you feel whole like I did with Zayn.”

Niall looked up at me then. “His name is Zayn, then?” he asked me curiously.

“Yes, it is” came a voice from behind Niall. I looked up in surprise. I hadn’t even heard the door chime, but there Zayn was. He was standing right behind Niall in a pair of black skinnies, a white v-neck, and a red plaid button down that he’d left open. I couldn’t help but let my eyes wander his body. He looked almost as good with clothes on as he did with them off and I’m sure my face was showing that.

Zayn smirked at me before moving next to me and facing Niall, putting a possessive arm over my shoulders. I was unsure if he’d seen the kiss or not, but I knew he didn’t pull me into him like that when there were women around, or either of our friends. “I’m Zayn, Harry’s boyfriend” he introduced himself and held out his hand.

It took Niall a moment or two to recover before he took Zayn’s hand in his to shake. “I’m Niall.”

I saw Zayn’s face change from curiosity to annoyance. I’d told Zayn all about Niall and what had gone down and he’d made quite a few comments about how much he hated cheaters. He’d even talked about wanting to teach Niall a lesson if he ever met him. The last thing I wanted was for Louis to have no choice but to fire Zayn due to his probably getting arrested for beating up an idiotic Irishmen. So, I wrapped my arm around his waist and closed what space was left between us. He was still tense, but I knew he knew what the right thing to do was.

Zayn sighed. “It was really nice to meet you Niall, but Harry and I have a lot of work to do” he said and moved out of my grasp. He walked away from me and I knew he was raging mad.

“It was good to see you again, Harry” Niall told me, obviously knowing he’d been dismissed by my boyfriend on behalf of us both. With that, he turned on his heel and walked away from me for the last time.

I watched him go, knowing that I’d finally closed the door on my past with Niall for good. Once I couldn’t see Niall anymore, I turned and moved to find Zayn. I knew he was upset, and I was hoping to avoid talking him off any kind of ledge.

When I finally found Zayn, he was hunched over the sink in the men’s restroom. He hadn’t even bothered to lock the door to keep me out. I moved to him immediately and hugged him from behind. He didn’t move, we just stayed like that for a good few minutes.

He surprised me then by turning and before I knew it, my back was to the bathroom wall. I gasped in surprise as his lips came crashing down upon my own. It was the second time I’d been kissed without permission today. Except this time, I was happily returning the kisses.

Zayn pulled his mouth from mine, just barely. “I saw him kiss you” he practically growled before crushing my mouth beneath his again.  
I loved it when he got like this. He would get rough with me and take out all his rage on me via sex and I took all of it with a grin on my face and usually with my mouth wide open. Today was apparently one of those days.

He pulled away from me and pushed me against the sink so that I was lying across it on my stomach. Zayn took his fist and grabbed my ass, squeezing it tightly and making me groan. I felt hot breath on my neck before he began to nibble on the ever-so-sensitive skin. I didn’t even bother to keep the groan to myself. I knew better than to keep quiet, that would only encourage him to get rougher with me and we were still at our place of work. I knew I should have stopped him, but I definitely had a weakness when it came to his mouth…let alone the rest of him.

I didn’t object when he started pulling down my trousers, even though I should have. He didn’t even bother removing his all the way. He just unbuttoned them and pushed them down to his knees. He wasn’t messing around and his painful looking erection was evidence of that.

In his current state, he’d still managed to remember to remove the travel sized bottle of lube that I kept in my pocket for times similar to this one. When I heard the snap of that lid opening up, I couldn’t help but to shiver in anticipation.

I saw Zayn smirk in the reflection of the mirror. “Eager” he murmured seductively in my ear as I felt him lubing up behind me. I had just started to relax, thinking he was calmer when he slammed his full length into me. I forgot how to breathe and was incapable of the thought necessary to remember how to do such a simple act. The lust was easily overtaking my body. He pounded in and out of again and again. I loved every second of it, struggling to get his wonderful name to escape my lips in my groans. I was white knuckling the sink and already nearing my breaking point. There was just something that Zayn did to me that drove me nuts anytime he was inside of me. I was ready to finish before we even started every fucking time.

I held on though. I could hear him panting behind me and his grip on my hips was increasingly tightening. It wasn’t until I heard him breathe out my name and felt him fill me with his seed that I finally released my own climax. It had killed me to hold off that long, but the look of satisfaction on his face was more than worth it.

His sweaty forehead rested on my shoulder as we both struggled to regain our composure. We stayed like that for a good five minutes before he finally removed himself from inside of me. I whimpered at the feeling of emptiness I suddenly had and pulled my pants up over my now tender ass. I turned to face him and saw him adjusting his own jeans.

He pulled me into his arms, hugging me close and looking into my eyes. The look I saw was different than one I’d ever seen from him before after we’d finished. He appeared to be nervous and almost a little scared. He was chewing on his bottom lip and my initial thought was that he was about to dump me. I felt myself tense up in his arms, but he gave me a reassuring squeeze. “I love you” he told me suddenly. He didn’t lead up to it. He didn’t need to. Those words could stand on their own. He continued to gnaw on that plump bottom lip of his, nervously awaiting my response.

I rested my forehead against his and smiled. “I love you too” I told him, knowing that I wasn’t lying to him and that any time I’d told someone I’d love them in a past relationship I had been mistaken. My ‘love’ for them was nothing like the love I had for Zayn. The ways I loved him was passionate and real and couldn’t be challenged by anyone.

The look of joy that overcame his face made my heart do a flip flop and I kissed him, I couldn’t help it.

I knew right then as Zayn and I made out in that disgusting record shop restroom that he was the guy I was going to spend the rest of my life. We were unstoppable. No matter what this shitty world threw at us, as long as we had each other, we were going to make it out okay. We’d found each other when we’d both thought there was no one out there that could truly understand us and that we’d be alone for the rest of our lives.

By finding Zayn, I’d gained a friendship with him and his friend Liam along with my mate Louis. Zayn had easily become my best friend along with being my soul mate. As long as I had him, I could take on anything. I was happier than I ever thought I could be and I was ready to face the challenges ahead.

I pulled away from the kiss and looked into those eyes of his. Looking into those eyes, I knew that this was just the start. Things were just going to get better from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=ofa89s)
> 
> This has been one hell of a rollercoaster ride for me and I know this story was probably way too short for most of you, but I feel like that this story has reached its end and I'm glad that I had you all here with me to join the ride. This isn't the end of Zayn and Harry, but it's the end of Walk of Shame and I highly doubt there will be a sequel. I love you all and feel free to stick with me for my other fics. I currently have my Niam story called Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop. I have my Narry story called When Snapback Met Beanie, co-written by PornyZiallFeels. I'm becoming a fan of my Ziall story, By Your Bedside. My personal favorite and the one that is doing the best is my story Locked Out of Heaven. It's a Ziam story and I'm very proud of it so far.
> 
> Thanks again for sticking with me through all of this. Your continued love and support means so much to me. More than you can possibly imagine.
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2nlzo6q)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far? Let me know in the comments!!!
> 
> Love, Kenzie xx


End file.
